L'enfer est bleu
by Ulne
Summary: Ton enfer personnel, c'est deux iris bleus qui peu à peu effacent le mauve de ta mémoire. Ton supplice de Tantale, c'est le fantôme de ta femme sur la peau d'une vivante. Ton désespoir ce n'est plus une morte : C'est Rukia.


Titre : L'enfer est bleu

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : Byakuya/Hisana Byakuya/Rukia (à sens unique)

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, tout est la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Resume : Ton enfer personnel, c'est deux iris bleus qui peu à peu effacent le mauve de ta mémoire. Ton supplice de Tantale, c'est le fantôme de ta femme sur la peau d'une vivante. Ton désespoir ce n'est plus une morte : C'est Rukia.

N/A : Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'écriture d'un Byakuya tourmenté, tout simplement parce que je trouve que le désespoir lui va bien. Cet Os reprend plusieurs de mes interrogations à la lecture du manga, à savoir comment un mari réagit-il en voyant la copie conforme de sa femme moins d'un an après sa mort. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le pairing Byakuya/Rukia dans le cadre du manga,je leur préfère une dynamique frère/sœur voir Père/fille (oui oui avouons le Byakuya à de grosses tendances paternelles de temps à autre et franchement des interactions Byakuya-Rukia bébé seraient adorables), mais dans une période pré manga ( soit avant ichigo) je trouve que ce pairing fait sens, du moins dans une relation non réciproque. Je ne regrette donc rien.

* * *

Quand tu poses les yeux sur elle pour la première fois, les aînées te surveillent du coin de l'œil, le visage fermé mais le regard inquiet. Le deuil est si proche, le corps de ta femme semble encore chaud dans tes bras et, face à sa sœur, ils s'attendent à une explosion de douleur, accompagnée de larmes d'amertume.

Il n'arrive rien de tout cela. A la place une vague d'espoir te soulève, « Hisana ! » est un cri posé sur tes lèvres et tu t'apprêtes à t'élancer vers cette silhouette frêle que tu connais tant. Mais au lieu du mauve, c'est du bleu qui t'accueille, des iris inquiets, et le nom meurt douloureusement au fond de ta gorge sans s'échapper de ta bouche. C'est vrai. Les morts ne reviennent pas.

Et alors tu réalises immédiatement que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est voué au désastre, une promesse tenue qui risque de virer au cauchemar. Tu n'acquiers pas une nouvelle sœur, non. Tu accueilles la version physique du fantôme de ton épouse, une défunte revenue parmi les vivants.

Et tandis que l'aîné répète ta proposition d'adoption, tu fixes ton nouvel enfer personnel. Un enfer bleu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tu répètes à ta maison ce que tu te répètes à toi-même : Rukia n'est pas Hisana. Il est inutile de la traiter comme la maîtresse de maison et de lui imposer les mêmes contraintes. Et vraiment, il serait injuste de la traiter comme un substitue, comme autre chose que sa propre personne.

Ses yeux nuit reflètent une intelligence vive, ce que les rapports d'Ukitake confirment. Elle est persistante et acharnée, ses professeurs au manoir en témoignent, et elle essaye de mériter sa place dans le clan de toutes ses forces. Non. Il serait cruel d'oublier l'existence de Rukia au profit d'une morte.

Pourtant. Assise à la table, servant le thé le visage penché, parcourant le jardin, pensive et gracieuse, tu vois Hisana dans chacun de ses gestes. Et parfois, parfois, quand un de ses rares sourires illumine le visage de sa sœur, tu oublies que ses iris n'étaient pas bleus.

Alors tu te reprends en secouant fièrement la tête, et tu te dis que bientôt, très bientôt, tu arriveras à discerner les deux. Il le faut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A force de tourner autour du danger, d'ignorer sa présence, il t'a englouti sans que tu n'y prennes garde. Faire face à tes peurs plutôt que de les ignorer ne les a pas repoussées, bien au contraire. Cela n'a fait qu'aider à les réaliser.

Mettre tes mains sur les épaules de Rukia, tenter à ta manière un peu froide et lointaine de lui prouver ton affection, tous tes efforts l'on rendue proche, trop proche. Trop atteignable quand sa sœur ne l'est plus.

Tu t'en rends comptes un soir, quelques mois après son arrivée, quand tu te réveilles en sueur.

Tu as pris l'habitude de t'endormir dans ce grand lit conjugal vide, effroyablement vide, avec pour seule compagnie le parfum d'Hisana sur l'oreiller. Ce même oreiller que tu as tant baigné de larmes, qu'il te semble que l'odeur que tu y sens est plus le produit de ton esprit qu'autre chose. Et comme tous les soirs, quand son fantôme a fini de t'accompagner le jour, il vient te rejoindre la nuit, dans ces rêves que tu révères et espères, où ce spectre devient enfin tangible entre tes bras.

Ce sont des images, des couleurs, rapides, fugaces. Une tasse de thé au jasmin posée près de la fenêtre, des fleurs de cerisiers éparpillées sur la table. Cette silhouette tellement familière qui se détache de l'embrasure de la porte. Des échos de sa voix. Son rire. Oh son rire. Si présent au début de votre mariage, absent à la fin.

Parfois tu l'aperçois étendue sur son lit, de cette pâleur qui ne la quittera plus et alors tu sanglotes à ses pieds contrairement à avant, car cette fois tu sais déjà qu'elle ne se relèvera pas.

Et parfois tu y es étendu aussi sur ce lit et vos bras s'enlacent, vos corps s'étreignent. Tu aperçois des éclats de chaires blanches, ses lèvres entrouvertes caressants ton prénom et, posé sur son sein, tu entends son cœur frénétique qui palpite, si chaud, si vivant.

Tu te réveilles souvent en tremblant, d'une infinie tristesse mais sans honte. Tu l'as aimée charnellement autant que spirituellement et ces moments où vous ne faisiez qu'un te manque autant que vos mains qui s'entrecroisaient chastement lors de vos promenades.

Cependant, ce soir est différent. Elle était tout contre toi, et sa voix douce qui te commande est plus ferme que d'habitude, son corps semble plus fort et elle se meut avec plus d'audace. Quand elle vient, elle rejette la tête et tu murmures au creux de son cou son prénom : « Rukia ». Elle ouvre les yeux. Bleus.

Tu te réveilles en sursaut, baigné de sueur et de honte, trempé de colère et de dégoût. Tu t'en es approchée et comme Icare tu t'es brûlé les ailes. La tenir près de toi ne change rien. A vouloir mieux la discerner, tu t'es perdu dans son visage et de ta femme ou de sa sœur, tu ne sais plus qui commence et qui finit.

C'est à cet instant que tu comprends que si la connaître ne t'aide pas, alors éloignement est la clef. Comme ces peintures abstraites que l'on contemple de loin, il te faut de la distance pour démêler Rukia d'Hisana. Cela est juste pour elle. Pour toi.


End file.
